The pricing system for paid Apps and In-App Purchases in APPLE CORPORATION's app store uses tiered pricing. Currently, developers pick one of 87 price tiers for their product, ranging from US$0.99-$999.99. Based on the selected tier, Apple determines the relative pricing to adjust for various currencies within that tier. Once a price tier is selected, that price tier is used across different markets.